Detective for hire
by Ark19
Summary: The Pokemon world is full of things, but sometimes when you are not a trainer, you see a different part, some that just simply pass by to the trainers, but that the rest has to see. For a detective, it means that they always end up seeing a side that people often ignore, follow the cases of a Pokemon Detective.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Im writing a pokemon fanfiction when I should be finishing the ch. Of Danganronpa and League of Legends? Who knows, but well the usual, I don't own Pokemon, hope you find this enjoyable to read, I found it a fun experiment to write as it is different from what I'm used to do.**

Prologue: The Pokemon Detective.

In the world there are many professions, but if you ask kids, everyone will answer the same to the question. "What do you want to be?" and the answer will be.

"A pokemon trainer!"

A pokemon trainer, many take it on themselves to give it a try in their life to aim to be a champion, and even then, most don't make it, some of the people who don't make it follow other fields of experience all related to pokemon. Is fun in itself and part of the charm of the world that kid can just be kids trying their best at their goal of becoming a trainer.

Few people take other roads, some try to become members of hospitals, other become officers, life has its charm. But some people just don't like the set roads, they wish for fun and adventure in ways than what's being the norm for long, and that's one of the reasons Cid was adamant of sharing his answer so many years ago.

"What do you wish to be?"

A detective.

He never took on himself to be a pokemon trainer, he didn't like battling, instead he always preferred the calm and peacefulness of puzzles and solving games that required the use of his wits and knowledge. His father had been a tad disappointed he didn't wanted to be trainer, and his mother simply said maybe it was just a phase, after all many people would begin their journeys at an older age.

But he didn't. He was a detective in one of the biggest cities. He had made the decision of becoming the kind of detective that could solve any issue. And so far, his quota of missing Pichus and Glameows had been reached for the month once again.

As the man found himself sitting on a chair behind a desk in a dimly lighted room that was surrounded in the darkness thanks to the curtains, the room was small but comfy enough as to hold four people. Plus, a small space meant a cheaper rent, and the fact that he slept on the office was a way to save even more money.

"Well, so far it has been, well right?"

Cid seemed to speak to the air, anyone who watched the scene would laugh and say the man has gone crazy in the room. After all, the scrawny man whose eyes behind glasses seemed to show a huge lack of sleep. His hair long and messy came out in awkward angles that proved he needed either a haircut or to clean his hair. A long coat surrounded him, to keep him warm or to hide his scrawny physique one could only wonder.

In the dimly lighted room a Gengar, Haunter and Gastly seemed to take shape on the darkness. All of them seemed to laugh at him.

"Just so you know, that Glameow didn't beat me, I just… wanted to make sure it wouldn't hurt itself, so I used my body as a shield"

The ghost pokemon trio seemed to roll their eyes before seeming to just float around the office pointing at the windows while trying to speak to him. Cid wasn't able to read the mind of pokemon, nor did he truly understood their speech, but he had spent enough time with the ghosts to understand what they meant.

"So, what you got to share?"

As he finished his words Gastly took a lamp on the desk and pointed to the wall while turning it on. As he made this, Haunter seemed to make shapes in the lamp. The shadow formed a sort of pokemon, while he made this Gengar formed a different shadow, one that took the other away as Gastly turned off the lamp.

"… Someone has gone missing?"

The ghost trio nodded, but Gengar pointed with his claw as if to meant more.

"Many have disappeared?"

At this they all nodded pointing to the door. He didn't need to be told twice what that meant. As he made his way to the door he took his notepad and a pen. He would be taking notes. For starters. How come there had been many disappearances and no word on the news? Surely in the city people would avoid going out if they heard of it, so why hadn't disappearances been reported? Time to visit someone.

As he got out of his office and put the lock he saw his companion.

"Machop!"

The fighting pokemon was happy looking at his friend. Cid and Machop had been through thick and thin since he decided to take the path of being a detective. He hadn't really caught Machop, if anything Machop caught him.

"Door is locked pal, we are going to check a possible case, you are coming?"

The fighting pokemon nodded while walking beside him.

Machop didn't really fitted in the city, sure he could make jobs for humans, specially jobs related to strength, but once that was done they just decided to ignore him as a random pokemon in the city. Not that he minded, but he wished for a friend most of the time. And that friend had come in the form of the human at his side.

The unfortunate thing was too scrawny. Surely, he couldn't make it through the day alone. And so Machop decided to capture the human, meaning he would act as the muscle he obviously needed. He had been surprised at seeing the human ability for tracking and finding things he never thought of.

Still he could do with better company, the ghost pokemon trio were heavy pranksters, and while they brought him information, they also always got him in messy situations, just yesterday for starters they scared an Evee so it would fall over him… still they were a formidable group.

Meanwhile the ghost floated over moving through the dark shadows in the corners of the buildings, avoiding calling attention as the Machop and his human walked heading to a familiar location.

Truly Gengar, Haunter and Gastly couldn't have found a better victim to prank, sure, his intellectual skills were rather high, but he would still always fall for their jokes. They couldn't blame him, they simply were too good as pranksters as to fail.

When they saw him solve a mystery for the first time they knew they should follow him, plus the whole detective thing sounded rather fun. And fun it had been so far.

Their thoughts were broken as Cid called them.

"Here we are guys, don't be messy with their paperwork this time"

As Cid entered the police offices most shivered at looking at the scrawny man.

"Oh no! Quick hide the paperwork and everything that is not heavy!"

"Oh, come on?!"

As similar groans and noises were made Cid simply walked waving at the girl in the reception.

"Officer Jill" "Machop"

Cid bowed while his Machop did the same. She just smiled at them while feeling how the room had become a bit colder, the ghost pokemon were with him after all.

"Greetings Cid, how can I help you? Need a hand finding a Glameow?"

As they chuckled at the good intentioned joke Cid moved his head to indicate a negative.

"Not today I'm afraid. Have there been any reports on disappearances?"

The officer Jill hummed at this and looked at the screen beside her while looking for reports on missing people or pokemon but just indicated that nothing was there.

"Sorry Cid, doesn't seem like there have been any disappearances."

Cid simply bowed and thank her for the help as he and Machop went away, the whole police seemed to relax for a while until all of them felt a cold shiver running in their backs. When they looked behind it was too late. The paperwork had been messed up again.

"Come on!"

Cid meanwhile was making his trip to a different part of the city, one less bright and less clean. While surely many people lived comfortable lives, Cid knew that the ghost pokemon wouldn't lie, so if there had been disappearances, it just meant it was on a different part.

As he walked through the slums and its maze of small streets and passages Machop could only look at the many eyes that seemed to appear on the shadows. The same eyes disappeared and reappeared at every corner, making the impression they were being followed.

In a corner Cid found the one he was looking for.

"Alakazam, good to see you" "Machop"

Both bowed at the psychic pokemon who had seen better days. He was blind from one eye and had a big scar on the middle of his chest. The psychic pokemon had seen many things and thanks to his brain remembered every last of them. The psychic pokemon bowed back at him before speaking directly to his mind.

" _What brings you here detective?"_

"The guys said there have been some disappearances around, and I wanted to check if you heard of it"

Cid was smiling but his smiled disappeared looking at how much Alakazam body seemed to show his anger.

" _Many have been disappearing… I can't find them detective, whoever takes them away is a strong psychic"_

Cid nodded at him. Alakazam was the keeper of the child's in the slums, he was always making sure no kid or pokemon was in danger, his huge psychic power allowed him to check on them… so the fact that there had come a stronger pokemon than him was surprising to Cid.

"When did this started?"

Alakazam was in thought for a second before answering back.

" _Last week. A Shinx disappeared, her mother couldn't find him and she came to me, but I felt it… the signs of psychic energy. Whoever took the Shinx is a psychic, I'm sure of it"_

He was surprised, a psychic pokemon who had gotten in the territory of Alakazam without him feeling it. Either he was losing his touch, or this psychic pokemon was truly strong.

"Any chance of the psychic leaving the city?"

Alakazam moved his head to deny the idea.

" _No with the Shinx. Is too small, and teleporting him a big distance would hurt him, and even then, I could surely feel the energy of a teleport for such a distance being used"_

So, the psychic was in the city…saying that it kept the Shinx alive. But still Alakazam had just said he would feel it going away… so the Shinx was hopefully alive, and sadly it also meant a pissed Luxray was around the slums angry and with fear for its cub. Not a good mix.

"How is the mother taking it?"

" _Do you even need to ask? I thought you were a detective"_

Even while speaking directly to his mind Cid could feel the jab in the comment, good to know Alakazam was focused.

"If you find everything just contact one of the ghosts"

" _I would much rather prefer to send a Pidgey. Don't mistake me, your…. friends are fine. But I don't like their pranking"_

As if on instinct Alakazam jumped backwards while a balloon full of water had fell just where he was standing a second ago. As he glared upwards he could see the trio of ghosts smirking at him. Truly he would rather not deal with them.

"Behave up there. How many we got missing?"

" _I'm afraid I don't know how many, but as far as I know, a Shinx, a Pichu, one Pidgey and a Buneary, if there are more I'm afraid I haven't been informed"_

"Thanks for the help" "Machop!"

" _Anytime… best of luck detective, if you find the missing pokemon please bring them back"_

"You know I will"

As Cid smiled and moved through the slums he was in thought, he had found more information than he thought he could find so soon. For starters, the ones missing were small pokemon. No adults it seemed. Nor humans in fact, the officer mentioned there were no reports of missing people. So now it was a matter of focusing on how to catch the psychic.

Sadly, he didn't know how the psychic took them, he thought of what pokemon could take them. Sadly, the list of psychic pokemon was a big one, and even then, if Alakazam didn't knew how it took them, he would need to work.

"Any idea pal?"

Machop shrugged at the question, he really didn't know who could take them away. After all, Alakazam was the protector of the children in the slums. It had to be a strong psychic to pass the defenses of the veteran.

"What do you guys think?"

The ghost trio was roaming around, they had been in fact thinking who could bypass the defenses of the old psychic. He was strong, and his abilities were nothing to laugh about, he had survived lots of punishment in the past and what he had lost in speed he had more than made off with ability to always be on guard.

"Truly, who ever had bypassed Alakazam had to be strong, and in a way, that's a scary thought…"

As he kept walking on the slums making his way he decided they could try with a decoy.

"Well we won't learn anything without action, Machop, go around faking to be lost… maybe the psychic aims for lost pokemon, it would be easier to target them on the slums. You three keep in the shadows looking out for Machop, I will be hiding myself as to look at whatever unfolds. We clear?"

As the four pokemon nodded in approval they moved to a more desolate part of the slums.

Truth be told, the city wasn't a bad place to live, it just that as with any place, the city was just too big, and not everyone had been under the lucky star. Some had a tough time keeping a job, or just had their own problems, the slums were a result of the city exponential growing while not solving the issues at hand. And for Cid those issues would surely only kept going on, and in a way, that was a saddening thought.

As he observed Machop going to a clear part of the slums that wasn't surrounded of small apartments or hallways between buildings he kept thinking how comfortable it was to be a pokemon trainer. Usually they never saw places like this. They kept going around the more "touristic" parts of the city, after all, a pokemon trainer only moves around the towns, no need to see places like the slums that Cid pretty much had traversed many times.

Truly… trainers had it easy…

Machop acted as if he was lost, looking for something, he could imagine the fun the ghost trio had at looking at him from the shadows, surely, they were laughing. But while he wished one of them would be bait he knew Cid wouldn't just order them around without a reason. For a scrawny human, he could make use of his head to compensate the lack of muscle.

As Machop rustled around the area a small flash of light appeared. Temporarily blinded he stood still, he didn't want to show he was ready for a fight, it was better to keep up the façade.

The ghosts hadn't been blinded by the light and were ready to get Machop out of there if it was needed, they were observing the tall pokemon that they never saw in the city. Cid was observing the scene too, and he immediately knew the pokemon in question.

"A Gardevoir… so it was her who bypassed Alakazam defense?"

As Machop took on the figure of the female pokemon he could hear a voice inside his head. So she also knew telephaty?

" _Are you lost? I can take you somewhere safe… just come to me…"_

For a moment, Machop was actually going to take the first step before he recovered. He took notice of what she had done. Hypnosis. He was ready to attack when he heard the voice of Cid shouting at him

"Machop! Get out of there!"

Cid noticed the blue aura that seemed to appear around the eyes of Gardevoir and he tried to alert his friend. It had been a second too late sadly, Machop was surrounded, but before he could send floating around he quickly hitted the concrete as if to make a base for him to hold on.

" _I shall save you…even if to save you I have to hurt you…"_

Before Gardevoir could put more strength in her psychic attack she suddenly found her eyesight being interrupted by the appearance of shadows around her. The surprise made her stop her attack on Machop who finding his footing rushed against her with a tackle. To the surprise of Machop and Cid, she had been able to form a wall in front of her to protect her from the tackle.

"Protect… I hate that move, Machop, get close and throw her against the floor, we need answers, guys you know what to do!"

As Machop got a running start against Gardevoir, she was focusing to stop the charging pokemon when she felt a shiver in her spine at the sudden lick of a pokemon, Haunter had used his tongue in the back of Gardevoir to make her lose her concentration, at the same time Gengar and Ghastly had took hold of her arms to avoid her from putting up the barrier.

Cid smiled for a moment, then his smile turned into a gasp of surprise when he noticed the smirk forming in the Gardevoir face.

"All of you! Get back!"

Having been a team for long had form a bond of immediate trust. So, when they heard him shouting they all rushed back, the result was them avoiding the explosion of psychic energy that got out of Gardevoir, the psychic pokemon was strong. There was no doubt that blast of energy would have taken them out of commission.

" _Resistance is futile… I will save you… I will take you away from that human so you can be free…"_

Before they could go back into fighting she went away with a teleport. Cid let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. As he sat on the floor Machop did the same just beside him. The ghost pokemon trio simply floated near them as if all of them were waiting for him to speak.

"Well… now we know what we are facing up. A Gardevoir, a strong one at that, she seems used to battling one on one, but not against many. Meaning either she was always hiding on the wild. Or she has been trained. Either way, I'm guessing by the way she tried to take you away that she is the one taking the small ones"

Machop and the ghost trio nodded at him. Now he knew she was taking them away, and funnily enough, just by seeing her when she appeared also figured where she kept them.

"Well, let's rest. There is not much to do for now, once you guys are rested we can go to her hideout, I already know where she is"

As Cid smiled the pokemon group could only think one thing about their human friend.

The same great detective as always.

 **Well this is quite different from what I'm used to write, but hey, I thought it was a fun experience, maybe I will keep it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Greetings everyone, as always, I don't own Pokemon, so let's go with this.**

 **Warnings: I suck at writing fighting scenes.**

 **Chapter 1: To catch a psychic. Fighting wild.**

Back in the office the trio of ghost pokemon had rested and was going around spinning waiting for the detective to explain the hideout of the gardevoir they had seen.

"Okay, look at the map"

Cid pointed in the map of the city the surrounding forests. Making a special emphasis on a particular zone of the map that read _Old Residences._

"Okay, when you guys fought gardevoir I got the chance to see her in detail, and the lower part of her dress… can that be called a dress?"

As the ghost pokemon trio shrugged and machop nudged him to continue he brought their attention back on the map.

"She had green stains, the kind you get from walking in the grass, but I thought those stains were too particular, I mean, there isn't grass that tall to leave her stains, but what's more, her steps left muddy footprints."

The ghost trio was surprised at a number of details he took notice of in the small time they saw her. Machop was simply smiling, he always admired the ability of the human to notice details.

"So that meant that Gardevoir is in a place with tall grass, but with dirt that has recently gotten wet enough to turn into mud. And the only place in our city that fits an area like that is this part of the outings of the city"

Once again pointing to the map he brought a newspaper to the desk.

"Recently there was supposed to rain on the city, yet it didn't. Seems the rains just wasn't able to reach the city, but the news report on the climate said that the rain did fall on the outings of our city"

The pokemon were enthralled at how he took evidence and place it on the desk.

"So, the only place in which you could hide pokemon and don't bring attention to you is in the old residential area, that place was abandoned when the construction work didn't have the funds to continue, so the place became this huge wild area with tall grass and old houses without finishing. The perfect spot to hide yourself and pokemon without anyone looking for them."

Hunter pointed at the map trying to mark it in the city. Cid knew what he meant.

"Alakazam detection range would not reach it, but if the gardevoir were to teleport he would know it, so this is the perfect place for her to hide while avoiding him"

The ghost pokemon nodded and they all pointed at the places of the residential area.

"Yeah, sadly I don't know in which of the old residence she can be hidden, but according to the records of back then, only one house was finished, so if she wants to care for the kidnapped pokemon, then that means she is most likely there"

The ghost pokemon trio nodded while moving to the door and machop nodded at him as well while clapping his hands.

"Well, seeing you are ready, let us go then"

He hugged his coat as if to try to get himself warm as he and machop took the door, the ghost pokemon had seemingly gone flying fast.

As they made their way to the old residential area Cid was in thought.

He could only wonder about the gardevoir, she seemed to take pokemon to keep them safe… or maybe just for her. Sadly, he didn't know why, but what he knew was that gardevoir wasn't used to fighting many at the same time, she was fully ready to fight machop in a one versus one, yet when the ghost trio entered the scene she found herself cornered and ended up releasing psychic energy all around her, a move that if done a few more times would have surely let her without energy.

"She is used to fighting one at a time… she is mostly trained… what do you think?"

Machop shrugged, he had met his fair share of pokemon trainers and surely gardevoir fitted the type of not looking around her, mostly focusing on the opponent in front, something that wasn't forgiven in the wild. Even in the city, you had to be able to fight against many opponents, gardevoir seemed to lack the instinct. Still, he wasn't sure, but she did seem to be trained.

"Yeah, I guess you are right, we got no sure way to know"

Machop looked over their heads and saw the ghost floating around, they had almost reached the residence that seemed to be intact. Cid and machop had taken onto walking slowly and without making noise, they didn't know if gardevoir could feel their presence, but they could try at least to be silent.

The ghost pokemon trio vanished, but not before hearing the words from their detective friend.

"If you see gardevoir come back immediately, is better if you fight together with machop"

They nodded and vanished looking inside the residence.

Cid and machop waited for them to come back.

The ghosts were looking inside while keeping themselves hidden. They saw the signs that someone was obviously living in the residence, food wrappings were around and the obvious prints on the dusty floors were an obvious signal.

The trio nodded between them to check faster. Hunter would check the basement of the residence, ghastly would see the floor they were on and gengar would see on the top.

As hunter went to the basement he found it with obvious signs of abandonment, dust and general signs that the place had been flooded with the rain. No signs any one had even set a foot in it. Ghastly seemed to be with the same luck, yet he saw the signs that gardevoir or someone had walked around leaving footprints. Gengar was the luckiest one finding the small pokemon on the top. Shinx, pichu, a buneary a pidgey and even an evee were there, he sadly took notice all the pokemon seemed to be in a trance, he would need the others help to get them out. He went to gather the other ghosts and inform the detective.

On the outside, Cid and machop were waiting for the ghosts. When they saw them appear right in front of them they had to suppress a gasping noise. Still, the ghost quickly made signals for him.

"The top? They are under a trance… I see… should have suspected if they didn't come back was because she had them in control… did you saw gardevoir around?"

They all denied to seeing her.

"I see… well, might as well act fast then, machop you are the muscle, my friend, make a mess!"

Machop smiled understanding his idea. Cid looked at the ghosts.

"You know what to do, silent and steady, I will be with him making sure that if gardevoir appears she is focused on us"

The ghost pokemon trio smiled and vanished once again. Cid nodded to machop and both took a running start to the residence door.

With a powerful tackle machop broke the door and started screaming seemingly acting as if he was looking for the pokemon, Cid came behind him also screaming if there were any pokemon.

"Machop! Machop!"  
"Anyone around? We came to rescue some missing pokemon!"

They didn't have to wait too much for a flash of light to make itself present revealing a pissed gardevoir.

Gardevoir felt someone rushing to her hideout, and she appeared to stop them, she couldn't avoid the surprise in her eyes looking at the machop she had seen in the morning and his trainer. Before she could try to reason with the pokemon she found herself pinned to the floor. She hadn't heard the trainer say anything to his pokemon.

Her surprise and shock were big, but they turned into anger when she felt the punch of the machop against her face. She released a burst of psychic energy throwing him to the wall.

"Machop! You holding there partner?"

Machop nodded at his friend. He knew he had to make the best of his surprise attack to gardevoir, he had gotten the confirmation needed for his friend. The gardevoir wasn't used to fighting wild pokemon. She was trained and as such expected to hear a trainer commands.

Cid had understood why machop did what he did. He proved him that the gardevoir was a trained one, she wasn't used to fighting a wild pokemon who would just do whatever he felt like doing to make damage. So, he could surely fool her into thinking machop would follow his orders…

"Well, if you are good then go with a karate chop to her head!"

Machop let out a war cry as he took a running start, gardevoir was ready, she prepared a wall in front of her when she took notice the fighting type was nowhere to be seen, the next thing she felt was a hard kick to her leg making her kneel.

As gardevoir tried to move she felt a small paralysis due to the strength of the kick, she didn't understand. The machop didn't follow his trainer orders, why did he kick her? Didn't he hear the trainer said to aim at her head? Why disobey him?

 _"_ _Why?"_

Cid could hear the gardevoir speaking to his mind, or maybe to machop, still it seemed she just let out the message. Before she could defend herself machop took her from behind and threw her hard against a wall.

Machop was wild while fighting. But more than wild, he was ruthlessly efficient. He knew he had to keep gardevoir focused on him, to get her to be angry, the angrier she became, the more focused she would be on him, if chance appeared, he would just knock her cold. The more focus she placed on him, the less focus she would have of her surroundings.

Cid could only whistle at the throw of machop. He knew that he was making her angry, and that was the plan, still, a cornered pokemon was a dangerous one.

Gardevoir was angry, never in her life had she been humiliated like that. Being thrown around like a simple ragdoll. She was angry, and she would make sure that the pokemon in front of her understood that.

As gardevoir released a war cry and her eyes got into a dangerous blue both Cid and machop moved away as the psychic energy was released breaking the middle path between them. Machop kept moving trying to get close to her.

Cid simply took into hiding, he was holding something in his hand. Something that would make sure gardevoir couldn't defend herself. He only hoped to be right on his idea.

On the top, the ghost trio could hear the whole fight, and making use of the mess they had broken a hole on the wall and started to take the small pokemon out through the window, gengar and hunter would take them one by one while ghastly kept focused on making sure the gardevoir didn't came.

They couldn't know that gardevoir was in a wild fight with machop. The fighting type had once again closed the distance with a fast tackle becoming a projectile against her and making her crash with a wall. She let out all the air in her chest after the tackle, only to feel the crushing pain of being thrown to the floor again.

Machop was strong. And she understood too late that he was a wild pokemon. He would not even try to follow the human commands because he wasn't a pokemon trainer, he was a distraction for her to prepare for attacks that were not coming.

She could be wild too.

Cid eyes opened behind his glasses when he saw the fact gardevoir had taken on choking his friend with her hands, no psychic energy, no, simply taking his partner by surprise. Yet gardevoir was taken by surprise when she felt the contact of an object she had found familiar in the past.

A pokeball.

Back in his office Cid had made something clear to his partner. If she tried anything, he would throw a pokeball against gardevoir, if she was trained by someone, the ball would just fail to do anything, but if she wasn't with a trainer, then the pokeball would catch her. Pretty much-stopping anything she tried.

Machop found himself falling on his butt. He honestly had got surprised at the fact the gardevoir tried to choke him, he could still have released himself by putting more pressure on her arms. Still, he was thankful his partner had been fast at helping him.

They both looked at the pokeball seeing it trash around before staying perfectly still.

On the outside, the small pokemon that the ghost trio had gotten out of the residence were out of their trance and started crying. The ghosts panicked before hunter took a bomb out of gengar and threw it at ghastly who seemed to blow up.

The illusion worked, and the pokemons laughed. The trio then told them to go back to their families. They nodded, still gengar decided to follow them just to make sure they reached the city.

Hunter and ghastly went back to the residence door to find the detective and machop getting out with a pokeball in hand. Their plan had worked it seemed.

"Let's go home guys"

They all started the road back.

In the city, Cid was in thought as they were walking.

Honestly, there had been no payment for him this time. Nothing earned, yet it wasn't exactly true, he had earned a trouble.

He would have to take the pokeball to a pokemon center for a nurse to heal the gardevoir, and it wouldn't be nice when the nurse asked why the pokemon was so hurt. He only looked at his partner.

"Was it necessary to throw her so much?"

Machop shrugged, his form to indicate him that it had been necessary

"I guess, still next time remember she is not a ragdoll"

Machop gave him thumbs up to indicate his approval, honestly, he wasn't sure he wouldn't do it again, his partner was used to manhandling anyone and anything that was a problem, the thing was that he was strong. He had no trouble taking anyone up and throwing them around, machop knew that throwing anyone against the ground or a wall hurt, and it hurt big, but it also disoriented them, giving him an edge the whole time.

"The nurse won't be happy though, but don't worry partner, if she asks, I was the one who threw gardevoir all around"

He pointed at his arm trying to make it look strong and failing. At this machop laughed, he couldn't imagine his scrawny friend throwing the psychic pokemon all around. Still, it was true, the nurse wouldn't be happy about it.

Still, something plagued the thoughts of both the detective and the fighting pokemon.

Why did she do this, to begin with?

Sadly, they would need to wait before they could ask…

 **Cut!  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Come back next time for chapter 2: Health and questioning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo enjoying it so far? Hope you do, well without further let's go, as always, own nothing of the pokemon franchise.**

 **Chapter 2: Health and Questioning.**

* * *

Truth be told, being shouted or frown upon was nothing new to Cid. Life was not kind and to think that you can spend life being loved by everyone was something silly in his eyes. In a pokemon center a detective in a huge coat that covered him, hiding his frail physique was being scolded by a nurse whose short hair curled with her rage.

"Honestly! How come every time, and I mean, every time! We see each other you come with a pokemon in critical state!"

"You know me Zoe, I just love throwing pokemon around with my physique that put any other men to shame"

Cid said making a pose, his long coat making him look silly in the eyes of machop who was chuckling at the side.

They had to heal the gardevoir before doing any questioning, and that meant he would need to take it out of the pokeball to the nurse. For his luck he was received by nurse Zoe. Everyone knew the nurse Joy on the pokemon center, but thing is there is only one Joy, and usually she would help trainers, for the rest or in this case the unlucky ones would have to deal with Zoe legendary temper.

And Zoe had a history with Cid. The first time machop got a critical hit against a machoke who tried to mug them, they decided the honest thing was to get him to the pokemon center. Huge mistake. Zoe temper was unleashed, and the fact Cid didn't reprimand machop was even worse on her eyes.

"And you! What's up with you?! I have never met a machop who can just throw anyone and anything around with so much ease!"

Machop smiled pointing at his muscles imitating Cid previous pose.

"That's not a compliment! Seriously, why can't you be more responsible with your pokemon actions Cid!"

Cid chuckled at her words before speaking again pointing to machop.

"I don't own machop remember? He is my friend and partner on work, but he isn't my pokemon, if anything he caught me and not the other way"

Machop nodded his approval pointing at his chest with pride as if saying " _That's right, I'm the boss here."_

"You two are a mess did you know that… whatever I can't keep shouting…"

Cid chuckled and couldn't let the chance slip by.

"Did the nurse finally got tired of your screams?"

Zoe pointed a finger to him as if asking to say anything else, Cid just raised his hands in surrender, he knew better than to keep the conversation going, Zoe could pretty much just break him without much effort. Once things seemed to stand by Zoe spoke pointing for them to follow her. They had been waiting for her to allow them to see gardevoir.

"Look, the gardevoir you brought has the obvious signs of machop fighting style…damage to her back and her leg is a mess too… you have one hell of a kick"

She brought them near a screen and showed them the damage the fight had done. Cid whistled in surprise, this was honestly machop less brutal fight. Sure, lots of damage were obvious, but he simply made an approval nod at his friend.

"Her back is a mess, her leg is pretty much broken from your kick… no concussion in her head which is surprising considering how hard you can hit… she will have to use a wheelchair for a week, you are lucky pokemon heal fast or you would be in deep trouble this time Cid"

Cid smiled. He was always in trouble, but so far no one had complained about it.

"Think she will be able to use teleport?"

Zoe looked at the file and spoke pointing at machop.

"Your friend gave her some nasty injuries, she won't be able to teleport, she would be in too much pain as to focus properly"

Cid nodded in understanding. That was good, he needed answers stills before closing the case, so it was good to know gardevoir couldn't just escape. But as if Zoe could read his thoughts she spoke.

"You made a mess Cid…You always make them but…be gentle with her, will you? She has an old injury on her arm…"

Cid raised an eyebrow behind his glasses looking at Zoe expression, the body language showed apprehension, empathy… knowledge… she knew something, and judging by her expression and her voice Cid figured what she found out.

"Abuse?"

Machop looked surprised at Cid and then at Zoe. He sorts of understood what his friend meant.

"Yeah… she has the obvious signs of abuse on her arm… Cid promise me you will be careful. That gardevoir has been through more than just this fight… you can speak with her, but I honestly doubt she will answer you Cid"

Once they were guided to a room with machinery operating, they could see the gardevoir in a bed. Her injuries were severe, meaning the usual treatment of a pokemon center wasn't going to work, she would need actual attention. Cid could only wince at the cast on her leg. Machop could really kick hard, but more than that, it proved she was probably lacking nutrients.

Machop mind was going about how his kick wasn't that hard. Sure, his intentions were to hurt her, but not breaking anything… why did her leg break? He had used the same kick many times before and never breaking anyone by accident.

Gardevoir seemed to look to the roof, if she felt them enter she gave no signs of noticing them. Cid decided to break the ice by the simplest of ways he knew.

"Hey, how you are feeling?"

Machop was surprised, he knew his friend could lack manners at times, but never in such a way as to ask something like that to someone who was obviously doing bad. Still he decided to not question him, so far experience had showed machop that the detective looked to the future and not the present at times.

Maybe this was one of those times.

Gardevoir looked at the human. She was angry, he had captured her, and she was in no way going to obey his orders. Not now, nor never… still, why come to see her? Surely, he didn't think that visiting her would warm her heart. She was not going to forgive the fact she had been thrown like a ragdoll all over.

"I can accept your anger, but I still would appreciate knowing something"

Machop thought he would ask about why she took the small pokemon, he didn't expect the question from his friend.

"When did your trainer started to hurt you?"

Gardevoir eyes shot open at the question. Her mind was in a rush. How? How did he know? Was he a psychic? How?

As gardevoir mind was in a rush, her body showed all the signs Cid was looking for, the tension, the way she took hold of the sides of the bed she was in.

"You just told me everything I needed to know… I apologize gardevoir"

Cid stood and took a pokeball out of his coat. The same he had used to catch gardevoir.

"That's your pokeball. I captured you with that in case you tried to hurt machop or do a mess, but the pokemon are safe, and this case is close. You can do whatever you wish to do, but know that if you try to take more pokemon away I will catch you again"

Cid left the room and machop was surprised looking at the door, his friend had done something surprising, out of character, and in many ways, it surprised machop who only could look at the door waiting for something, anything.

And something did happen. The anything came.

In the form of the sobs of a gardevoir who was crying her eyes out. Machop didn't knew what to do so he just tried to speak to her. He suddenly heard the voice of the gardevoir on his head.

" _Why? Who told you?! Why do you know that?!"_

" _I…. I don't know… he always figures stuff … he is a detective"_

Gardevoir looked at machop, her eyes never letting the tears stop.

" _Why did you two came to visit?"_

" _He wanted to know if you were okay… that's all"_

Gardevoir just didn't believed that, but still her tears would not stop, and she just pointed for the door for machop to get out. He didn't lose a second and run to the hallway looking at Cid who was sitting on a couch for visitors on the lobby.

The worried machop was making signs to Cid pointing to the room when he spoke.

"I take it she is crying?"

Machop stop all his actions in that second before he could ask what was happening Cid spoke.

"She needs to let it all out, you did great buddy, we will visit tomorrow again, for now, that gardevoir needs to let it all out."

Machop was with his mouth wide open, he knew. He had known the whole time.

Once again, the detective had done it, he saw into the future, not looking in the present, but looking to the future that his action would bring.

Gardevoir had stopped crying after a long time. She was angry and confused, but if anything, she felt sadder than anything. She needed to know more about the human detective. She was confused at how the machop didn't say the word trainer, she needed more information. And seeing the nurse she thought maybe she knew him.

Entering the mind of the nurse was easy, and pretty much the only thing she could do with being highly injured. She saw memories flashing by of the human. Always bringing hurt pokemon to her, always being on the receiving end of the screams from the nurse. The machop always at his side, and the three ghost pokemon she saw before.

All the memories were the same, but in all the memories she noticed something. All the pokemon were injured by being involved in his cases…

She cut the connection to the nurse and ended up more confused. Why? Why was he a detective? Why accept all the punishment from the nurse without retaliation? Didn't his machop was strong enough as to deal with the nurse?

And that's when it hit her, he was just a detective. Not an abusive human…

" _Why?"_

* * *

The next morning came fast for Cid and machop. Both were sleeping in the office, while Cid was in the chair behind his desk, machop slept soundly in a small couch on the wall. Beside him, the ghost pokemon were all floating seemingly sleeping.

As Cid woke up he went to take a shower, not before waking everyone.

"Up, we are gonna have breakfast out today"

The pokemon couldn't have woken up faster if they were told there was a fire in the room.

Breakfast out was a luxury they couldn't afford, mostly because Cid was one to keep each coin properly kept safe in a bank account. Money was already tight, but this time he thought he could afford something for his friends. Plus, they had a rough time yesterday, it was a reward.

Once Cid got his coat and tried to fix his long hair away from his face and cleaned his glasses the small caravan made their way to the pokemon center. When they reached the place, Zoe was waiting for him at the entrance. Cid understood she probably got what he wanted to do.

"Morning nurse, how is it going?"

As Cid waved Zoe simply signaled for him to come inside.

"Seriously, you know how many rules you are breaking on protocol right now?"

Cid raised three fingers.

"Three probably, unless the rulings on the pokemon center have changed"

Zoe looked flabbergasted for a moment he was right, yet a part of her remembered who was the frail man in front of her.

"Seriously, you can be scarier than those ghost around you at times"

Cid smiled while walking behind Zoe the ghost trio were snickering about the nurse reaction to the detective knowledge.

The small group ended up in gardevoir room and just sat on the side of the room. Before gardevoir could ask anything, Cid asked first.

"Want breakfast? Can't promise anything, but Zoe can make a killer breakfast, like really killer"

At this comment, Cid earned a small hit at the back of his head courtesy of Zoe.

"I told you the toaster wasn't working that day"

Gardevoir simply stayed still on the bed looking at the human and the pokemon surrounding him. They all were smiling, they were happy, but if anything, it only made her question, even more, why were they with him. He was no trainer. He was… a detective?

Still, gardevoir would have refused breakfast if her body had not betrayed her releasing a loud grumble. To the others the sound was a small one, for the embarrassed gardevoir it was like a wailord had raised from the sea and just made its presence known.

Everyone in the room except for Zoe laughed at the embarrassed gardevoir, before she could protest she found herself being placed in a wheelchair by the nurse.

"Come on, you do need to eat, and maybe the fresh air of today will help you"

She didn't protest as she was on the wheel chair, fresh air sounded nice. As if the human read her mind he spoke.

"Is nice indeed, you will enjoy it even more with food"

Gardevoir suppressed the gasp of surprise that was threatening to slip out when the human pretty much spoke as if he read her mind. She needed to know why he was able to read her thoughts. But as she was hoping to see in his mind she found herself seeing too much information in little time. The amount of information passing by on his mind was too much and she just had to avoid trying to read his mind.

Cid noticed the small movement from gardevoir, indicating a small headache, and he immediately understood what had happened.

"Sorry, too much on my head for you to follow it? Though if you want to know anything you can feel free to ask"

Cid smiled as he made his way to the exit, machop and the ghost trio were already at a table in the outside of the pokemon center under the shade of a tree. Cid took his place near machop and the ghost were on the other side of the table, gardevoir was on the top due to her wheel chair.

Zoe spoke to Cid and pointed to gardevoir.

"No funny business, no questioning the patient, I will bring you guys breakfast… I will bring something good for you gardevoir"

Machop pointed at Zoe and formed a halo before pointing to gardevoir.

"Well, gardevoir is her patient, so she is nice with her because he cares, but we are not patients, if anything we are recurring visitors or awkward family members you know?"

Gengar laughed openly while the other two ghosts were simply snickering making signs.

Gardevoir could listen perfectly to them, but she understood that the signs were probably for the human. One of the pokemon, the ghastly even said his name.

" _Cid"_

"Yes?"

Gardevoir noticed she had thought out loud, gengar and machop heard her but decided she wouldn't do anything bad and kept conversation about the evil nurse Zoe who often shouted at them for doing their job.

Gardevoir decided she might as well get answers about the human.

" _You are not a trainer?"_

Cid denied with a motion of his head and pointed at himself.

"Pretty much I lack the interest on going to gather gym badges and go fight in the league, not my goal nor my stuff"

Gardevoir nodded, yet she didn't understand why he wouldn't be interested in that, as far as she saw all humans wanted to be trainers…

"Not my style simply, I don't like the idea of being a trainer, being a detective is more of my stuff"

Gardevoir couldn't hold her gasp and spoke to him

" _How do you know what I'm thinking?"_

Cid smiled before pointing at her hands.

"You are a huge open book, you pretty much speak with your hands and your body"

Gardevoir didn't understand.

"Your face, the way you move your hands, how your body reacts in small movements, all of that gives me information and I know how to take that information to understand what's going in your head"

Cid smiled and machop just made a sign as if to vouch he was the real deal.

"A detective needs to be able to pick out all the clues, all the evidence, and then he needs the knowledge to make the truth shine. For example, I know Zoe will be here…now"

As if predicting the future Zoe was back with their food.

"Honestly, can you never do things the normal way Cid?... why is gardevoir looking surprised?"

Cid chuckled before thanking her for the food.

"You know, the usual, I'm surprised at times with my incredible physique"

Zoe just facepalmed at his answer, the pokemon were all laughing, except for gardevoir who didn't get what was so awesome of him, the human looked frail, and his long hair and the coat didn't make him look like a manly trainer. Less a detective to her.

As if on cue Cid spoke up.

"Is a joke gardevoir, I know you could probably push me off with ease"

No one expected the pokemon in the wheelchair to push him off the table. The ghost trio was surprised, Zoe was openly laughing, and machop couldn't be mad at the gardevoir, he was thinking of pushing his friend to prove how frail he was. The most surprised was gardevoir, she thought everyone would look at her with anger. Not laughs.

Even the detective was laughing.

"See! I told you anyone can push me off, good to see you are not that reserved"

The ghost pokemon smiled at gardevoir before focusing on their food. Machop helped Cid get up to eat. Zoe simply made a sign of approval to gardevoir.

"That's the attitude, don't let him impress you, a strong gust of wind could easily take him away from the city and up to the sky"

Gardevoir found herself laughing. She surprised herself. She didn't think she would be able to laugh openly again. To feel she would even dare say happy.

Cid smiled at the happy gardevoir and nudged to his friend to look. Both smiled before getting on their food.

Time passed silently in good company. Zoe was simply standing near making sure gardevoir was okay.

By the end of their breakfast, everyone was simply chatting among themselves. Gardevoir found herself simply enjoying the aura surrounding her.

Peace, happiness, laughs, strong bonds kept this small group together. The ghost pokemon, the fighting pokemon, and the human detective. They were all sharing a bond she felt envious of. She decided to speak to the human again.

" _Cid… are they your pokemon? Did you catch them when you were young?"_

Cid chuckled before answering

"I'm still young, I'm not that old you know? And no, all of them are my friends, but none are my pokemon. Machop is always helping me with my cases, same as gengar, hunter and ghastly. If anything, they were the ones to catch me"

The four pokemon nodded in agreement and resumed their conversation.

Gardevoir was more confused than at the beginning. Why stay with a human if he wasn't your trainer?

"I honestly can't answer that question, they just stick with me because they are my friends"

Cid said thinking gardevoir was curious about his group of friends. Gardevoir asked the pokemon directly

" _Are you fine with this? Sticking with a human who is not your trainer?"_

They all nodded and answered in unison, she could clearly get the message.

" _He is our friend, that's all the reason we need to stick together"_

Gardevoir was confused, but before she could ask them more Cid decided to speak first

"Would you like to give it a try? You can work with us for a while. An extra pair of hands is always welcome in the office"

Zoe was surprised he openly asked something like that, while Cid wasn't one to hold grudges, it was the first time he offered a job to someone if anything he was the one always asking for a job to do. As if to feel her incoming question he spoke.

"I got no way to pay you though, the most I can offer is a place to stay and always have a meal for you. Not much I can offer aside of that"

Gardevoir looked confused and looked at the nurse. She felt the thoughts coursing through the nurse and was wondering what she wanted to say.

"Well… why offer her a job though?"

Cid shrugged his shoulders

"Well, she got no trainer and I thought she would like to have something to do"

In all thoughts, Cid wanted to know more of the gardevoir, and the only way to learn more of it would be by seeing it close, and the job would help her probably to heal. Sometimes one needs to stay away from everything that they know to find peace. And judging by what he knew so far of the gardevoir, it did need to heal.

"So, what do you say? Want to work with us? Who knows, you might have a talent for detective work"

Cid smiled honestly at gardevoir. She didn't know how to react, yet she seemed to just nod at him before sending a clear message.

" _Sounds good, let us work together… detective"_

The pokemon all cheered at gardevoir, she was confused. Just a day ago they had fought in a rather savage way, and yet now they were all laughing and eating. They had simply forgiven her. Without any problem nor test, they had just forgiven her.

Cid kept on eating while looking at times at gardevoir, she was clearly confused, not used to anyone forgiving so easily. But that was the deal with detective work. Enemies today, friends tomorrow, lovers of the past, enemies of the future. Many sayings but only one truth. A detective needs to forgive and keep on living.

Machop and the ghost pokemon trio were all enjoying the fact that the detective had just taken gardevoir, it would be good to have extra hands on the office, plus a new friend on their small group was always welcome. No matter if they fought the day before, she was now a member of the office.

"Oh right, forgot to say it before"

Cid stood up and all the pokemon stood with him by staying at his side while they all looked at gardevoir and bowed at her and Zoe.

"Welcome to the detective office gardevoir, pleasure to work with you from now on"

Zoe just laughed at their small presentation. Yet both gardevoir and Zoe felt the same thing when they looked at them,

The warm presence they gave off.

* * *

 **CUT! Hey, thanks for those who follow and read this, thanks to everyone who comments, to my dear guests who left a review back then, thank you! Is always nice to hear if you like it or hate it, thanks!**

 **Till next time! Chapter 3: The office and a new case!**


End file.
